News Flash
by browneyedgoddess
Summary: AU Kagome is an Intern at a newspaper. Koga is a clever theif. Koga needs Kagome to help him beat his dangerous rival Naraku. Along the way as they get to know eachother better, will things heat up?And how will they avoid detective Inuyasha? kogkag MirSan
1. chapter 1

News Flash

Chapter 1

Koga Relaxed into the cushy seat of the Limo. His two partners in crime on either side of him. They were on their way home from another successful robbery. Everything would have gone a bit smoother if that damn Teller wasn't so stupid.

Koga thought back to the robbery. He had approached the teller saying that he wanted to deposit a check into his savings account. He put the check on the counter. The teller not even looking at the check asked him his name and account number. He patiently asked her to look at the check. The teller just repeated herself asking him his name and account number again. He then grabbed her head and made her look at the check by force. She read the words "This is a stick up" to herself and gasped. He remembered feeling relieved as she dumped wads of glorious green cash into the garbage bag he provided her. Thankfully since the bank was a new branch there was no high tech security. So they did not have to deal with the police.

Koga reached into the garbage bag for a crisp wad of bills. He sniffed the wad basking in his success. He sighed, content with his work. Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku were known as the Wolfe thieves. They were a group of three men who were notorious robbers. They Stole and never got caught. They lived in a big house with all the luxuries people dream of owning. They could afford anything. But Koga still wasn't happy. He wanted a woman. He had tried to satisfy his cravings with prostitutes but the love wasn't there. He tried to convince himself and everyone around him that he didn't need love from anyone and sometimes it worked, but not all the time.

They arrived at their mansion. Koga called it his "den."

"Guys I think I'm gonna get a little shut eye." said Koga rubbing his icy blue eyes. Koga Wolfe was quite handsome. He had long black hair which he kept in a high ponytail, blue eyes, a tan and a fabulous physique. He walked up a long flight of stairs to get to his room. His room was decorated by the finest. It had a very Japanese appeal with the red painted walls, the coy pond and the candles everywhere.

Koga collapsed on his bed. "This is the life." he said out loud. He rolled onto his side and his smile vanished. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself.

"Hurry up Kagome we'll be late for work!" yelled Kagome's roommate Sango. Kagome and Sango were Interns at the local newspaper. Kagome wanted to be a journalist while Sango wanted to be a photographer. They had been best friends in college and now they were chasing their careers together.

The two women ran out the door to their apartment, rushed downstairs to the lobby and out the door. Sango whistled for a cab. One pulled up from the other side of the street. They entered the yellow taxi and caught their breath. Kagome being the kind hearted girl that she was took this opportunity to explain her reasons for being late.

"Sorry about that. I just came across a picture I hadn't seen in a while." said Kagome still panting.

"What was it a picture of?" asked Sango who was half listening half looking for her wallet.

"Oh, nothing really. Just me and one of my childhood playmates."

"It's got to be more than nothing if it had the potential to make us late for work." Said Sango who was now reaching into her wallet to pay the driver.

"Well ok it was a boy." Said Kagome hoping her friend wouldn't drag the conversation on further now that this information was in the air. No such luck.

"Are you saying that _you_ had a boyfriend as a child? Well maybe that kind of explains your trouble finding men now. Did something happen that made you two separate?" asked Sango who was suddenly quite interested. Kagome bit her nails in discomfort.

"I'll tell you some other time. I don't really want to talk about it right now." Thankfully Sango understood and backed off.

The truth was Sango was dead on. Kagome's childhood boyfriend had been sent to juvenile hall for reasons Kagome had never been told. And she never saw him again after that. Kagome was having trouble recalling the boy's name. Oh well. It didn't matter. The past was the past.

When they got to the building Kagome noticed a homeless man playing the violin. He was very talented and Kagome loved hearing the violin. An instrument that could sound upbeat and cheery or move you to tears. Kagome reached into her tote bag and pulled out her lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and handed it to the talented musician. She would buy lunch somewhere else later. He needed it more than she did.

Kagome and Sango reached the floor of their boss to apologize for not being on time. But they knew it wasn't necessary. Miroku was always lenient about what time they came. Most likely because they were both beautiful women, and he loved beautiful women.

"Good morning ladies. You both look lovely as always." Said Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Don't you think you should punish us eventually? You're not doing your job!" said a frustrated Sango.

"You should be happy that I believe you two have wonderful potential." Said Miroku inching towards them. "That's the only reason I'm letting you slide." He said. Sango and Kagome turned around to walk away but they did not escape a squeeze on the bum from Miroku.

"That pervert! He makes me so mad I wanna just scream!" said Sango pouring the coffee grounds into the machine. "Why haven't we gotten him in trouble yet? Not that they'd listen to a couple of interns."

"Maybe we could bribe them with coffee." Said Kagome jokingly. Sango was not amused. "Come on! There's no reason to complain. It's not like he molested us or anything. He's just being a typical guy."

"Well he's not being professional. I'm complaining about him whether your with me or not."

"Sango, you could get him fired and despite his ways he's good at his job and doesn't deserve to lose it." pleaded Kagome.

"I hate to repeat myself but I'm complaining about him whether your with me or not!"

Kagome shrugged. "I hope you don't regret doing this Sango." The coffee machine began to drip the hot liquid into the coffee pot. Kagome poured some into two Styrofoam cups and handed one to her feisty pal. Kagome admired Sango's self righteousness. How she was always willing to stand up for herself. Kagome was always more passive then Sango. One of these days Kagome would fight for her rights. She had promised herself that.

A/N Well this is my first Fanfic! I know nothing exiting has happened yet but once Koga and Kagome meet everything will fall into place. I promise ! Review please!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Koga had a dream the night before. A beautiful dream. It was a dream about his first love. He met her at age ten, and said goodbye to her at age fourteen. He remembered she was quite pretty. She was also very sweet and even though back then Koga was skinnier, had shorter hair which he slicked back with gel, wore thick round glasses and clothes his mother picked out, She thought he was perfect. She liked him for who he was. She didn't care if he wasn't a tough guy. She didn't care that he was the pariah of the school and the playground. But now he would never see her again so he had to be the strong criminal mastermind he had worked so hard to become.

The limo pulled up in front of the Tiffany's building. It was twelve o clock in the morning so the store was closed. The driver stepped out of the car to open the door for the trio. They gathered the things they needed and headed towards the building. Ginta and Hakaku pressed their faces against the window to stare at the copious amounts of diamonds and other gems.

"Put your masks on so we can get this over with." said Koga with irritation in his voice. They did as they were told. Koga pulled out his glass cutter and placed a circle in the store window. They entered the shop. They stood still to take in their environment. They were surrounded by some of the most incredible jewelry in the world. And it was theirs for the taking.

Koga cut holes into the glass cases containing the jewelry. They all stuffed their sacks with as many rings, bracelets necklaces etc. as they could carry. "I think we're done here Koga." said Ginta.

"Hmmm. That was too easy. There must be something we overlooked." said Koga. Hakaku grinned under his mask.

"You always say that but we never have overlooked anything." said Hakaku. Koga began to tip toe out through the first hole he created in the window.

"You can never be too careful. Remember that and you'll go..." But before he could finish, he saw a flash in the outer corner of his right eye. He looked in the direction of the flash. He saw a girl holding a camera run into the alley way next to the store. Some one had seen them! "Guys, we're not alone."

Kagome and Sango had decided to walk home from work. Kagome had objected to this seeing that it was a little passed midnight in New York City but Sango somehow convinced her. On the way to their apartment building they noticed a limo parked outside of Tiffany's. They both knew that the store was being robbed.

Seeing that Sango was a future photographer she thought this would be a photo op. So she took a picture of one of the robbers exiting the store. Unfortunately she had been spotted and she now joined Kagome hiding in the alley way.

"I think he saw me!" said a pale faced Sango.

"I told you that it was a bad idea!" whispered Kagome. They heard footsteps on the concrete. There were three sets of footsteps. Getting louder by the second! They both tried to stay calm. That stopped as soon as the three masked men appeared.

"That one, with the ponytail." said a husky voice that seemed to come from the tallest one. "She took the picture." The two shorter men stood on either side of Sango. She started to sob. They banged her head against the brick wall behind her and she passed out. Kagome screamed and tried to get to her friend but the two short men grabbed her covering her mouth to muffle her shrieks.

"How should we deal with this one boss?" asked the one to the left of her. The tall one just stared at Kagome. As if he was studying her. "Boss?"

"We won't be dealing with this one. I think I know this woman." He stepped closer to Kagome. She wriggled free from the two men's clutches and attempted to run passed the tall man. He caught her in his arms. "You really do look familiar." Kagome struggled to break free from his arms but he was much stronger than the other two.

"What did you do to my friend you...you son of a..." The tall masked man squeezed her neck in just the right spot to make her fall asleep.

"Why didn't you let us make her unconscious like we did the other one Koga? That way she wouldn't remember what she saw!" said an annoyed Ginta.

Koga through the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked towards the limo not answering the question. He opened the trunk and gently placed her inside.

"Koga what the hell are you doing? Why are we taking her home?" He slammed the trunk door.

"I told you! I think I know this woman!"

"Why are you putting her in the trunk?" asked Hakaku.

"If she wakes up while were driving home, She can't get out." said Koga through clenched teeth.

Koga's two side kicks had many more questions but were too afraid to ask them. So they hopped into the limo and rode back to Koga's den.

Lucky for Sango Miroku had decided to walk home as well and his apartment was in the same direction. He was walking by the building next to Tiffany's when he noticed a pool of blood coming from the alley way. He rushed over to it and saw his favorite intern Sango lying unconscious on the ground her head being the source of blood!

"Oh no! Sango!" he said to the resting beauty. He carried her to the hospital and checked her in. He was so worried he didn't even notice how cute the nurse who was tending to Sango was.

"What is your relation to Sango?" She asked.

"No relation. I'm her boss and I found her lying in the alley way by Tiffany's gushing blood. Can you help her? Please say you can!" He said practically weeping.

"Don't worry sir, we'll give her stitches and she'll be good as new. Does she have medical insurance?"

"I don't know but I'd be willing to pay for whatever you have to do to save her!"

"Alright, that's fine." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's wonderful how much you care about her." Miroku smiled.

"You have no idea."

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up!

Snow.fantasy: Yes this is a Koga/Kagome fic.

Oath keeper87: I hope you do end up loving this story

I hope to get at least one chapter done each week so check back often readers!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up the next morning in a dark room. It wasn't pitch black. She could still see some things like the lamp on the bed stand. She pulled the chain to turn it on. The room turned out to be quite pleasant looking. The atmosphere was very Japanese, and she was lying on comfortable water bed with goose down pillows covered by Egyptian cotton pillowcases. She was all warm and snug under a black velvet quilt and matching satin sheets. She felt like turning off the lamp and going back to sleep but then remembered what had happened the night before.

She couldn't figure out why she wasn't tied up or dead. Maybe they had raped her. But then she realized she was still dressed in the same blouse, black knee length skirt, and pantyhose she was wearing the night before. Why had they removed her shoes? Why did they care if her feet would ache if she slept in her heels? She decided a better idea then asking why she was being treated so well was to try and find a way out of there before they stopped treating her so well.

She got out of the bed and looked around the room for a window. She would use the sheets and quilt to make a rope and climb out it. But there was not a single window there. There was just the door. She tip toed across the room to get to it. She slowly reached for the knob but before she could even touch it, it began to spin. She froze. Someone was coming in. This could be the moment before she was brutally stabbed, shot, beaten to death, or maybe worse! Kagome was positive she was about to die. She fell to her knees and began to weep. The door opened.

"What is wrong child? A bad dream or something terrible like that?" it was a woman who said this. Kagome lifted her head up to see a plump old woman with an eye patch carrying a tray. The tray contained Belgium waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, along with a cup of French Vanilla coffee. She could smell every part of the breakfast feast. It made her stomach growl. The old woman smiled as she heard the growl. "Here," She said offering Kagome the tray. "I made it especially for you."

Kagome reluctantly accepted the breakfast, said a quick prayer and dug in. If it was poison, so be it. She was hungry.

She paused from consuming the waffles. "Thank you, it's delicious." The old woman smiled again.

"Your absolutely welcome." was her answer. "My name is Kaede."

"Okay Miss Ayame, tell the sketcher what the robber looked like." said detective Inuyasha who couldn't wait to get out of work as usual.

"Well I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses, but he had long shiny black hair in a high ponytail," Ayame began to smile and look very bashful. "He was tall, muscular, tan, and he had very nice facial features. Such a handsome jaw line." She hugged herself and her cheeks were burning crimson. "And he was wearing this white wife beater and baggy jeans." She sighed dreamily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had gotten this same description from all sorts of bank tellers. And they all had the same attraction to this mysterious robber who the police could never catch in the act. Why did all the bank tellers who this guy robbed have to be women or gay guys? And why since they had several of his drawings minus the eyes of this robber could they not catch him? "Thank you miss we'll call you if we find this man." he said.

Inuyasha walked out of the grey office and stepped outside to get some air. That woman must have been very immature. She wore pigtails, what other proof did he need? It didn't matter. What did matter was how he was going to find this perpetrator.

Miroku sat beside Sango's hospital bed. She had been unconscious for almost a day. But he would wait forever if he had to. She looked so peaceful. He hoped she was still alive.

He was about to dose off but then he heard a faint groan come from Sango. Immediately his energy level shot up. Her eyes slowly opened. It was worth losing sleep and missing work.

"Sango thank goodness you're alright!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Kagome?" was her reply.

"Kagome? I'm not sure." Miroku squeezed her hand harder and repeated himself. "How do you feel?"

Sango shot up from her resting position. Remembering everything that had happened the night before, Sango jumped to the conclusion that the three men had taken Kagome.

"Would you please take me to the police station? I think the guys that did this to me took Kagome."

"Certainly but I think you should rest. The nurse says that you suffered a massive blood loss."

"I don't care! Right now I need to file a missing person report!" Miroku didn't try to stop her. They were off to the police station.

"Kagome my master wishes to speak with you at lunch." said Kaede. Kagome paused from her meal to look up at the old woman.

"Your master?" Kagome suddenly began to feel ill. Just when she thought she was safe there was some other hurdle to jump over. "Is he the one who's holding me hostage?" Kaede's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be judgmental child. Koga may think it is ok to take whatever or whoever he wants but he has a good heart." The name Koga sounded familiar to Kagome. Why she cared was beyond her.

"What's his last name?" she asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that when the two of you meet. Now if you'll excuse me I'll get you some nice clean clothes to wear."

A little while later Kaede returned with a charcoal colored pant suit, a white blouse and Kagome's strappy heels. Kagome was surprised at how tasteful the ensemble was. She didn't know that a clepto-maniac knew anything about dressing nicely. Kagome thanked Kaede for the clothes and put them on.

Sango and Miroku arrived at the police station to see that Detective Inuyasha was already outside.

"Hello detective, I'm afraid we'll have to Interrupt your little break." Said Sango.

"If you have to. What is it you need?" asked Inuyasha. They all went inside the station.

"Ok so my friend Kagome has gone missing and..."

"Wait, you don't mean Kagome Higurashi, do you?" asked Inuyasha who found a sudden interest in what Sango was saying.

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Sango.

"Don't worry about it. Just continue."

"Well I have reason to believe she was kidnapped. You see the two of us were walking home from work at night and we witnessed a jewelry store being robbed. I took a picture of one of the guys stepping out through a window and he saw me. So they came over and banged my head against the wall. Then I Blacked out."

"Sango was alone when I found her lying there so they must have taken Kagome." Added Miroku.

"Do you have any Idea who they were or where they live?" Sango gave Inuyasha a 'god you're stupid' look.

"They were wearing masks and I'm pretty sure I don't know where they live."

"Was there a ransom note for Kagome?" Sango shook her head. "Well then this guy has more interest in the girl then the green. I'll track Kagome down personally. In the mean time do you have a picture of her that I could turn into a leaflet?" Sango reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the beautiful girl in the picture and smiled. "That will be just fine."

Sango and Miroku left Inuyasha with his thoughts. Kagome was his girlfriend in high school. She broke up with him their junior year after he messed around with some slut named Kikyo. He had tried to get back together with her his entire junior and senior years but she just couldn't forgive him.

He wanted to look at her picture forever. She certainly had grown into a stunning young lady. Why oh why did he ever cheat on her? If he had been faithful, the two of them might have gotten married by now. He knew he could win her back if he rescued her from these thugs. But how was he going to do that with so little evidence?


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaede guided Kagome through the long hall ways that lead to the dining room where Kagome would be having lunch with her kidnapper. Needless to say she was not looking forward to meeting this Koga man. It couldn't possibly be the same Koga she had known all those years ago. That Koga would have never robbed Tiffany's or have kidnapped her.

At last they reached a large Double door. Kagome swallowed hard. Kaede took notice.

"There is no need to be afraid my child, Koga has never killed anyone in his life. He is capable, but I highly doubt he would ever even think of it." Kagome looked Kaede in the eye.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Kaede put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I wish you luck." And with that the old woman left Kagome alone with the entrance to her possible past.

Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." said the husky voice from the night before. Kagome flashed back to the memory of poor Sango having her head bashed against a brick wall. Was Sango alright? Was she in this house as well? "I said you could come in. What's the hold up?"

Kagome pushed open the door slowly. It squeaked a little bit. Kagome observed her surroundings. It was a large room with a small table where two large chairs with red velvet cushions sat on either side. There was a huge window over looking lake Huron. The table was next to the window.

In one of the chairs sat a handsome man with glossy black hair in a high pony tail. He was muscular and his light blue button down shirt hugged his figure in all the right places. So did his khaki pants. Kagome shook herself. Why was she checking out this stranger who not only stole things, but people as well. His blue eyed gaze was familiar. That was probably the only thing that could have led her to believe that this was the Koga who she had loved long ago. But even if he was physically the same Koga he was still not the Koga she loved.

"Please, sit down." He said gesturing towards the chair across from him.

Koga admired every last inch of the lovely girl before him. Her legs, her waist, her breasts, her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her hair, everything about her was just spectacular. Could this be Kagome Higurashi? The girl who had stolen his heart when they were both just 12 years old? Sure she looked older and more sophisticated than the young girl but he could still see the child in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. She sat down across from him.

"Well, I'm here. What do you need?" She said in her sweet voice.

"Tell me my dear, what is your name?" He asked flirtatiously sliding his hand towards hers. She pulled her hand out of his reach.

"Is that the reason you kidnapped me? To find out my name?" She snapped.

"Part of it." he said suavely.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you my name." declared Kagome. Koga smiled at her.

"Well then let me take a guess. Could it be…Kagome?" Her eyes widened in brief surprise. Maybe this was her Koga. Or maybe he had just found her ID in her wallet.

"Ok then. What's my last name?" She said positive that she had won. Koga scratched his head pretending he was deep in thought. He then pointed his index finger up in the air as if a light bulb had just lit up over his head.

"Higurashi." Her jaw dropped, but she continued to deny that this was Koga Wolfe. The sweet love of her youth.

"So? You know my name. What's your point?"

"Kagome," he reached up to brush a stray hair away from her face but she dodged him again. "It's me. Koga. Koga Wolfe." Kagome gave him a most evil glare.

"The Koga Wolfe _I _knew would never kidnap me!" Koga massaged his temples to help him think of a way to answer.

"Well, I guess you're wrong then." Tears of anger welled up in Kagome's eyes. She stood up about to leave when she noticed a black helicopter out the window that must have been no more than one hundred feet away. Koga noticed it too. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. And with that Koga tackled Kagome from his position across the table from her.

The sound of a machine gun firing and glass shattering could be heard. Kagome continued to weep and Koga comforted her by singing the song they had both loved as children.

"Joy to the world. All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me." It seemed to work because Kagome began to sing along. A little bit later the gun shots stopped. They could hear the helicopter getting closer. Someone came off into the house. A woman with short black hair and eyes that seemed almost red came into view. She looked at Koga and smirked.

"Hello Koga, it's been too long." She said.

"Not long enough Kagura." Said Koga getting up off of Kagome.

"Well now, who is this whore?" Kagome stiffened at the comment.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Koga growled. Kagura chuckled.

"I have a message for you Koga." Said Kagura.

"And what might that be?" Koga said while pretending to be cheerful.

"Naraku has done it again. You've been framed for another murder." Kagura let out an enormous cackle. "Well I better be going now." She blew him a kiss. Koga growled. And with that Kagura jumped back into the helicopter and her and flew away.

"I think it's time I told you the other reason why you're here." Said a solemn Koga. "I know you're an Intern at the newspaper." Koga helped her off the ground and didn't let go of her hand as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome, will you tip them off to say I'm not committing these murders?"

"But I…I don't understand. How does this Naraku guy frame you for the murders?" Anger filled Koga's heart as he thought about the answer.

"He leaves a note on all his corpses. They read 'With love, Koga Wolfe.'"

Kagome's eyes Narrowed. "Why should I help a thief like you?" Koga pulled her into a firm embrace surprising her a little.

"Because this thief loves you, and no matter how much you deny it you will always love this thief too."

Kagome relaxed into the hug. What else could she do? He was right.

Inuyasha stood at the scene of the crime. Not a single clue could be found. What was even more upsetting to him was that this was the seventh time that day he had visited this alley way hoping for some sort of evidence. He saw nothing this time as well as the last. Perhaps he should call Sango to get more information.

He pulled out his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello?" answered Sango.

"Yeah hi Sango. It's Detective Inuyasha. Sorry to bother you but I need some more details on the night of the kidnapping."

"I've told you all I know. But maybe if you saw the picture I took it would give you some kind of lead."

Inuyasha groaned to himself. A picture of a man wearing a mask was going to do him no good. "Alright Sango. Bring the picture to the police station and I'll have a look."

All hope within Inuyasha was lost. How was he going to find his Kagome?

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. Somewhere between the writers block and the bug on it got a little complicated. Well, I hope you liked chapter 4. Love you all!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sango searched through her apartment for the picture of the kidnapper. The apartment seemed so big and empty without Kagome's warm presence. Finally she discovered the photograph lying on the counter in plain site. Sango sighed at her own lack of observance.

There was a buzzing noise. Sango rushed to the intercom to answer. "Who is it?"

"It's detective Inuyasha, just let me up." Sango winced at his rudeness and unlocked the door.

After walking up many flights of stairs Inuyasha knocked on the door.

Sango answered. "Would you like to come in?" He answered by entering silently.

"So where's this picture?" He asked impatiently. Sango handed him the photo.

Inuyasha stared at it so hard you would think he was trying to burn a hole in it. Nothing looked familiar. No identifiable features were displayed. He knew this was how it would be from the moment Sango offered to show him the photo. But he was so full of false hope that he decided to take a look anyway. He wanted to slap Sango for making him feel that false hope. He wanted to slap Kagome for making him want to catch this perpetrater so bad. But he couldn't blame them. If he was a better detective he could have caught this man already. Along with this bank robber who apparently was quite good looking.

Suddenly he noticed the limo in the backround. The license plate was lit up! He could read the license plate number! He had a lead!

Kagome paced around the luxurious dungeon that was her new bedroom. Even if it was her Koga she couldn't love him. "I don't like him. He's a dirty rotten thief. And he's holding me hostage. And no matter how handsome he is or whether Kaede says he has a good heart or not, he's still a dirty rotten thief!" Kagome stopped when she realized that she was talking to herself. Who was she trying to convince? There was no one there but her. "Please don't let me go insane." said Kagome to herself again. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. She collected herself and answered it. When she looked around to see no one there a little voice said…

"Down here pretty lady." She looked down to see a red headed little boy with big green eyes staring up at her. "Hi I'm Shippo. My brother Koga said you were kinda upset and that I should cheer you up."

"Koga has a brother?" asked Kagome. Shippo looked down at his feet.

"Well, not by blood. But you know the big brother big sister thing?" Kagome nodded. "He's my big brother in that. I don't really have a family for real. So whenever I see Koga it's super fun!" said Shippo suddenly feeling better. Kagome smiled. Maybe Koga did have a good heart if he would participate in a children's charity program. But that still didn't mean she liked him. He was still a dirty rotten thief!

"Would you like to come in Shippo?" asked Kagome. Shippo smiled a smile that lit up his whole face.

"You bet!" was his reply.

Koga walked upstairs to fetch his "little brother." The kid would surely bore Kagome to death with his talk about how much fun Koga was. When he reached the top of the elaborate stair case and found himself at Kagome's door, He heard tremendous laughter from inside the room. He slowly turned the knob to enter.

When he poked his head in the room he saw Kagome spinning around in circles while holding Shippo like a baby. Both of them were laughing like a couple of children.

This was a side of Kagome he hadn't seen since they were children. The happy fun side of her and one of the many sides he had fallen in love with. He hated to interrupt this scene but it was time for Shippo's private violin concert.

"Ehem." said Koga loudly. They both stopped spinning and Kagome wobbled around in her dizziness and fell on the bed still laughing and holding the little red head.

"Shippo, would you like to her Koga play the violin?" said Koga gently. Kagome's ears perked up at the word Violin.

"Sure!" answered Shippo as he jumped off Kagome's lap.

"_You_ play violin?" said Kagome skeptically.

"Indeed I do. Would you like to join us?" Kagome still not believing him stood up and walked towards the two of them.

"I'd love to." She replied glaring at Koga.

Naraku sipped his tea in his sitting room, relaxing by the warm glow of the fire place. Two nights ago he had murdered two in their sleep. A man and a woman, possibly husband and wife because he heard screams coming from the next room. Oh he had almost forgotten that he had killed their child as well. So it was a murder of three. But he didn't have to take the blame for it. His arch enemy Koga Wolfe did as always. No one besides the Wolfe brothers knew of Naraku. That's just how clever he was. Well there was Kagura his little helper. But she was trustworthy.

"Naraku." said a female voice. A little upset that his peace was interrupted Naraku stood up to face Kagura.

"Yes Kagura?" He said with a cold expression on his face.

"I believe I know a way to have Koga join us as you have always wanted." She said. Naraku suddenly became interested. "I think he's in love."

"So, you are saying we should steal this girl and threaten her life if he does not join us. I like the way you think Kagura."

"I'm glad you do." She said sweetly. Though she hated Naraku with all her heart. Why wouldn't she? All she ever wanted to do was be free from him but the minute she disobeyed him, he would slaughter her.

Kagura turned around to exit the sitting room. "Just you wait Naraku, just you wait." She said under her breath.

A/N Yay! I finally got a chance to update! I've been sooo busy with homework and friends and all that stuff that I keep falling behind in this story. Well chapter five is here. Keep reviewing please!


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Koga positioned his violin so he could play for his audience. "This is a Piece by Mozart. It's called 'Eine kleine nacht musik'. That means a little night music in German." He said proudly. He lifted his bow up to the violin and ran it across the strings to make the beautiful sound.

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the music to carry her away. He was so talented. Not a single mistake was made in his performance. How could she go on pretending to hate him? He was wonderful. Musical, handsome and kind hearted. He was the same little boy she had fallen in love with even if he did steal for a living.

She opened her eyes to look at him. She could see passion for the music in his silvery blue eyes. So passionate and serious. 'Wait a minute.' She thought. 'Why would he love me? The only reason I'm here is to tip off the newspaper about this Naraku guy who apparently frames him. Or he could be lying about Naraku and trying to win me over only to break my heart. Either way I've got to get out of here. It's not safe.'

"Kagome are you all right?" asked Koga in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" said Kagome with confusion.

"You just seem a little tense. Would you like a massage?" He said stepping into her personal space. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you hit on me in front of Shippo!" Koga pointed to the sleeping boy next to Kagome on the couch. "I still don't want a massage." She declared while folding her arms across her chest. Koga stepped closer still and gave her a seductive smile.

"I think you do." Koga said in a sing-song voice. Kagome stood up and left the study to go back to her room.

"Geez, what am I doing wrong?" Koga asked himself. He looked at the red haired boy slumbering and smiled. He picked him up gently and carried him to the limo that brought him. "Don't wake him up." He whispered to the driver. He placed the child in the seat, buckled him up and shut the door softly. The limo drove away and left Koga with his thoughts. "I'm never gonna be a father by the time I'm forty." He sighed to himself.

"Ow! Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha as he spilled hot coffee on his lap. He pulled over to search for a napkin. He opened his glove compartment to find a box of Kleenex and wiped away. The stain wasn't coming out.

He looked up from his wiping to see the car in front of him. It was a limo. He reached into his glove compartment again to find the photo Sango had taken. He looked at the license plate number in the photo, then to the license plate number of the limo in front of him. It was a match.

He saw a man with a black braid open the back door for a red headed boy drinking a slushie. Wait a minute, what the hell was a little boy doing in the limo of a kidnapper being driven around to get slushies? "Maybe I should ask the driver a few questions." said Inuyasha to himself while cracking his knuckles.

He stepped out of his car and tackled the man with the braided black hair.

"Get off me! What the fuck is your problem?" asked the limo driver.

"Who do you work for buddy!?" asked Inuyasha forcefully.

"What do you think I am? A gigolo? What do you want from me?"

"I'll ask the questions here pal! Who do you drive around in this limo besides that little boy?!"

"Why do you wanna know?!" Inuyasha slapped the man across his face.

"I said I'll ask the questions! But to be fair I'm a detective and this limo was used to kidnap a woman and rob a jewelry store! I have proof! Now explain to me who you drive around in this limo!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Bite me!" The man spit in Inuyasha's face. Literally. Inuyasha banged the man's head against the ground and held it there. A crowd circled around them.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha banged the man's head against the hard concrete a second time.

"Ok! Just stop doing that!" Said the driver. "His name is Koga."

"Last name?"

"Look I can help you catch him, but I can't tell you his last name." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a card. It was an invitation to an artist's gallery opening at a place called "A/D" in Soho. The artist was named Sesshomaru. That was the name of Inuyasha's brother. What a coincidence. To bad Inuyasha hadn't seen his brother since his brother moved out.

"And you are giving this to me because?"

"My boss is going to be there. Meet me outside the place at half past seven. I'll point him out to you."

"Thanks buddy. And sorry about the head banging…and the slapping…and the jumping on you." said Inuyasha feeling like an idiot.

"Don't worry about it." said the driver rubbing his head. "My name is Hiten by the way."

"Well Hiten," said Inuyasha helping the man up. "I must know. Why are you helping me?" An angry flame filled Hiten's eyes.

"The truth is, Koga has always pissed me off. He doesn't deserve to be arrested but I sure would like that to happen." Said Hiten. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be angry.

"Are you crazy, this Koga guy robbed a jewelry store and kidnapped a beautiful woman. How does he not deserve to be arrested?" Hiten's eyes grew kind and dreamy.

"She is beautiful, what a body!" Inuyasha slapped Hiten again.

"I'm notsorry for that!" said Inuyasha. "But still, thanks for helping."

"Uh, no problem." said Hiten nursing his cheek. Inuyasha stepped into his car and drove back to work. Things were finally falling into place.

Sango collapsed into a chair. Ever since Kagome's disappearance she had to do all the work for both of them. It was very tiring. And what was taking Inuyasha so long?

She began to dose off. Big mistake. She suddenly felt a gentle squeeze on her right breast. Her eyes shot open to see Miroku hovering over her.

"No sleeping on the job Sango." He said. She gave him an evil glare. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life?"

"It is when the person who saved your life is a god damned pervert!" she answered. Sango stood up from her chair and walked away.

Miroku stared at her butt as she left him. He shook his head disgusted at himself. 'What is it going to take to get her to like me?' He thought to himself.

Sango hid behind a cubicle. "Such a gentle touch." She said holding her hand to the breast he had squeezed.

"Hey, would you mind leaving?" asked the man sitting at the desk. Sango realized she was touching herself while someone was watching and blushed. She rushed out of the cubicle.

A/N When will Kagome realize she loves Koga? When will Sango and Miroku admit their feelings to each other? Why does Inuyasha think a napkin will get coffee out of his pants? For the answers to all these questions(well I don't know about the one about coffee stains and napkins)keep reading! And I luv reviews, the good and the bad so go ahead and review! Luv you guys!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome tried to sleep. Her mind was so unsettled. How did she really feel about Koga? How did Koga really feel about her? Did Koga wear boxers or briefs? These were just a few of the questions running around through her head.

Suddenly she heard a violin being played again. But it was not the happy song that she had listened to earlier that day. This song was slower and sadder. Was it Koga playing the violin? Was he grieving about something? Frustrated with all the questions running through her head, Kagome decided to follow the sound and get some answers from the man who was dwelling in her mind.

She tip toed down the stairs holding a candelabra to give her some light. The hauntingly beautiful music guided her to wherever she was going. To who ever she was meeting. When she finally reached the bottom of the spiral staircase she noticed light coming from the study. She blew out the flame on the candelabra now that she had another source of light.

The violin music just got louder as shecame closer to the study. Soon Koga came into view wearing a white under shirt and blue…boxers. 'Guess that answers one of my questions.' thought Kagome to herself. She kept walking till she was in the doorway just listening to Koga play. She dare not make a sound to disturb Koga's concentration.

Kagome noticed a tear in the corner of one of Koga's passionate blue eyes. Now that she looked closer his eyes were covered with a glassy shield of tears. He was crying.

Kagome had never seen him cry even when they were younger. This was an absolute shocker for her. Suddenly Koga set his violin on the ground and started to sob quietly. Heburied his face in his hands and continued his sobbing.

Either empathy or guilt took over Kagome and she felt the need to comfort him. She entered the room.

"Koga?" she said softly. Koga looked over at her and shot up from his stool in surprise and rapidly began to wipe all the evidence of tears from his face. He straightened his posture in an attempt to look manlier.

"Oh! Kagome! I didn't see you there." He said while sniffling.

"I saw you, you were crying." She said worry apparent in her brown eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wasn't crying I just had something in my eye!" said Koga defensively. Kagome ran up to give Koga a hug. "What's this for?"

"Koga I think I love you!" blurted out Kagome. She backed away covering her mouth.

"Kagome, you love me?" said Koga with a small smile blossoming on his face. Kagome shook her head with her hand still over her mouth. She then uncovered her mouth to respond.

"I said I _think_ I love you. I never said I was sure!" Koga replied with an innocent kiss on her lips. Kagome blushed and put her hand to the spot his lips had touched.

"Are you sure now?" he said. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time. Then Kagome leaned in to answer his question with a hungry, love filled kiss. Tongue included.

The two of them kissed until the clock struck twelve with a large gong noise.

"I better go to bed." Kagome said. She rushed off in the other direction to her room.

"Wait!" called Koga after her. She turned around to see him. "So you do love me?" She smiled at him.

"You will always be the only one for me." She said.

"I'm glad. That's what I was crying about." Kagome grinned slyly at him.

"I thought you had something in your eye." She said jokingly. Koga laughed. And with that they both went to their rooms.

"Hmmmm, should I get the tomato and basil or original sauce?" asked Sango to herself while looking at spaghetti sauces. She decided to be safe and go with the original. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice somewhere in the store say…

"I usually don't ask woman this, but there's something special about you. May I have your number?" She then heard giggles and a "Sure thing sweetheart." in a disgusting New York accent.

She looked around the corner and saw Miroku standing by the bottle blond cashier as she wrote her phone number on his receipt. Sango's heart dropped. But then she decided not to let it bother her. After all, Miroku just wanted a piece of ass from every girl he met. None of them were "special." Why should Sango be jealous of some cashier anyway? He looked in her direction. Sango hid behind the shelf and looked through the spaces where jars used to be. She noticed him walking towards her. The spaghetti sauce slipped from her grip and crashed on the floor into a glassy, saucy mess.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself as she began to pick up the pieces of broken glass. It suddenly felt like someone was stroking her butt, and they were.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Miroku.

"Yes. You can start by getting your hands off my ass!" She scolded. Miroku did as he was told and began to pick up pieces of glass with her. Sango thanked him and they both walked to the garbage can together. Miroku looked out the window and noticed a man wearing a clown mask and a woman wearing a bunny mask. They were both holding hand guns!

"Sango look out!" said Miroku tackling Sango to the floor. The glass shattered from the bullets being fired. But the two of them didn't budge an inch. Sango looked up into Miroku's deep blue eyes. They were so calming. And he smelled like fresh pine needles. Sango mentally slapped herself for thinking such lusty thoughts about Miroku.

Miroku looked down into Sango's chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they really were. He wanted to look into them forever but he felt a sharp pain in his side due to being kicked there and rolling off of Sango's delicate frame.

Sango looked up to no longer see Miroku's deep blue eyes but instead a man wearing a clown mask looking down at her.

"Hello my dear. You are coming with me to have some fun." He said in a dark eerie voice. Hebent over to pick her up but she scurried out of the way. Unfortunately not fast enough that he could not catch her ankle. "Kagura, you handle the cashier and get the money. I'm bringing this home with me."

"Let go of me you, you, you clown!" said Sango struggling to break free from his clutch on her ankle.

"You heard her!" said Miroku approaching the masked man.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" asked the clown man in a mocking tone.

"Whatever it takes." said Miroku with a fearless expression on his face. The man let go of Sango hesitantly.

"Hurry up Kagura." Said the clown man.

"I'm almost done!" said the woman with the bunny mask. She collected the money and they both left.

Miroku helped Sango up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. That was really scary." She said holding on to Miroku. "But you were so brave!"

In shock from the hug Sango was giving him, Miroku didn't know what to say. So he decided to just hug her back.

Naraku and Kagura arrived at their hide away. "Naraku?" said Kagura.

"Yes?" he said grumpily.

"You seem uneasy. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I had planned on having my way with a woman tonight, and I would have been able to if it weren't for that damned son of a bitch who stopped me." he scowled.

"Well we do have a lot of money after that robbery we just got back from. Perhaps you could use some of it on a prostitute." suggested Kagura.

"No I have plans for this money and I need all of it." responded Naraku. Kagura shrugged.

Naraku looked Kagura up and down. She was actually quite attractive. She had long legs, a small butt, large breasts and luscious crimson lips. She would suit his needs for tonight.

"Kagura, could you come here for a moment?" He asked casually. She obeyed and walked up to him. He grabbed her by the head and the waist and kissed her hard. She turned her head to the side to avoid his thin chapped lips.

"Sir! What are you doing!" She yelled in fear. He slid his hands up her skirt and pulled down her panties. "STOP IT!" She said fighting to break lose from his firm grasp. He grabbed her waist again so he could pull away from the kiss briefly to speak.

"I want you Kagura. And I will have you whether you like it or not." He used his free hand to unzip his pants revealing his clear erection. He then thrust himself at her.

After the rape Kagura walked to her room. "That's the last straw Naraku! You will never live to have Koga join us!" Thunder cracked outside and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. It began to rain for Kagura.

A/N Don't you hate Naraku? Well there's chapter seven for you. Hope you liked it. Keep reviewing!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was morning and Kagome woke up to a knock on her door. "Come in." she said groggily. The door creaked open to reveal Koga carrying two plates of pancakes drizzled with syrup.

"Good morning sunshine." he said softly. He walked over to the bed and placed a plate on Kagome's lap. He then placed a kiss on her fore head. She smiled and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about what time it is, just relax." he said while running his hand through her black hair. "Have some pancakes."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just got an idea." She said smirking seductively at Koga.

"And what might that be?" he asked hoping it was the same idea he was having.

"Let's feed each other our pancakes."

"Oh." Said Koga feeling disappointed. "Sounds like fun." He cut off a little square of one of his pancakes and placed it in Kagome's open mouth. She chewed for a moment and then her brown eyes lit up.

"Mmmm. These pancakes are delicious. I should get the recipe from Kaede." She exclaimed after swallowing. Koga smiled and blushed.

"Actually, Kaede didn't make them." He said bashfully. Kagome's whole face became as bright and cheery as ever.

"You made them?" she chirped. Koga nodded. "Wow! You're a great violinist _and_ pancake maker!" Kagome giggled.

"Well I try." said Koga modestly. He looked around the room drumming his fingers on his lap. "Hmmm, what should we do after we finish our little breakfast?" He said acting as if he was pondering. He wrapped is arm around her. "I think I have an idea."

"Koga I hate to break it to you but…Premarital sex isn't my thing." She said before he slid his hand down to her rear. He removed his hand from her back and sighed.

"That's fine. I have a lot of respect for people who save themselves." He said. His statement was half true. He did respect celibates, but he truly wanted at least a minute with Kagome's fragile, ballerina like body. And the fact that she was the forbidden fruit just made him desire her more.

"Can we just lie here together? I kind of want to go back to sleep." She said resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Sure." replied Koga.

They both got under the covers. Koga lying on his back, Kagome on her side clinging to him. She closed her eyes and began to snore slightly. Koga looked at the sleeping beauty to his left. He watched her chest rise and fall. The smell of lavender scented shampoo lingered in his nostrils. "So this is what it's like to be happy." He said to himself.

"Beep Beep Beep!" went Inuyasha's alarm clock. He opened his eyes but didn't move a muscle. He had no motivation to get out of bed. He grabbed his pillow and hid his head under it to muffle the obnoxious beeping. He still heard the noise.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the alarm clock as he smacked the off button several times. When the beeping ceased he took a deep breath and then whined as he began to step out of the cozy world of his bed. As soon as he stood up the phone rang. He groaned at the fact that he had to speak with another person at seven in the morning. He would groan at the fact that he would have to speak with another person at any time of day. "Hello?"

"You're Inuyasha, right? And this line isn't tapped is it?" said the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I asked you first."

"Yes this is Inuyasha and no this line isn't tapped now tell me who you are and how you got this number!"

"Relax it's me Hiten and I looked you up in the phone book." Inuyasha thought for a moment trying to remember if he knew anyone named Hiten. Then it hit him.

"Hiten? Why are you calling me?"

"I wanna tell you our plan to get Koga." said Hiten.

"Alright, shoot." said Inuyasha.

"Meet me at the entrance of 'A/D' and we'll both go in. Don't forget to where a suit. You bring a swat team because no offense but Koga could kick your ass alone any day. You approach him and make small talk about how genius the artist is. Once he warms up to you yell 'now' and the swat team will surround him and take him away. Oh and by the way the swat team is gonna have to where suits too so they can blend in with the rest of the crowd."

"Not a bad Idea my friend." Said Inuyasha impressed.

"Thanks. That cocky bastard will be rotting in his cell and I'll never have to drive him around again."

"Actually his sentence will only be for 1 year in jail and a whole lot of community service. Plus probation once he gets out of the slammer." corrected Inuyasha

"You're kidding me right?" said Hiten.

"No."

"Damn it! Well can you change it to life in jail for me please?"

"No."

Hiten hung up and Inuyasha Placed the receiver back on the hook. "Maybe I should put him in jail for life. That way he'll never be able to touch Kagome again."

He then remembered that it was not in his control and he cussed to himself. Afterwards he walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagura looked around the bathroom before she grabbed the elastic waistband of her pajama pants to pull them down. She couldn't risk another disgusting encounter with Naraku. She decided to bring her hand gun into the shower with her so just in case the horny bastard paid her a visit she would be prepared.

She twisted the knob to turn the water on and jumped back at the sudden blast of cold. "Damn you Naraku! First you kidnap me to serve you, next you rape me and now you use up all the hot water! What's next?" As she got used to the cold water she applied the body wash to a sponge and scrubbed her arms. "I can't live like this anymore. I have to get out of here." She rinsed off the soap, dried herself off and put her clothes on.

She prayed to g-d that Naraku wouldn't catch her. She planned to steal his car and drive back home to good ol' Buffalo. Her younger sister Kanna would surely be exited to see her. She remembered her sister had been sent to a foster home after Naraku had killed their parents and taken Kagura.

She tiptoed past the library where Naraku would be waiting for her. She made it! But unfortunately as she stepped into the car and stuck the key in the ignition, She heard a deep eerie voice say.

"Kagura, what do you think your doing?" She gasped as a huge hand grabbed her neck and squeezed.

"I…was…" she managed to say before she passed out.

Naraku looked at her sitting in the driver's seat unconsciously. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room where she would be locked up for a long time.

As he tossed her on her bed he felt disgusted at her actions. "How dare you try and escape!" he said out of pure spite and hatred. He punched her in her in the nose. Then on her right eye. She whimpered in her resting state. He took a deep breath. "I hope you've learned your lesson. You stupid bitch." He grabbed her head and banged it on the bed post.

A/N I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I was in Hawaii over winter break and exams are coming up so I've been studying like crazy! Well again Naraku is being a bad, bad man and Hiten and Inuyasha have their little plan. Things don't look good for Koga, Kagome and Kagura. Please review! P.S Kagura's not dead so don't worry. She'll get her revenge.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was an office party going on at a hotel bar. For some it was an opportunity to have a nice little hookup. Others wanted to brown nose Miroku into a promotion. Some wanted to just have fun. But for Sango, it was none of the above.

Sango was just trying to get her mind off of Kagome. The best way to do this was to get completely sloshed on her and Kagome's favorite drink. Whisky sour. Sango had had three or four of these and due to her low alcohol tolerance had started showing signs of being faded on her second round. Sango was what she liked to call an "honest drunk." She had already told the bartender some of her more personal stories including all the gory details of how Kagome went missing and her deepest fantasies about Miroku. She had fallen off of her stool twice and cracked up both times.

"Whoooo! I am soooooo WASTED!" announced Sango to the frightened bartender. Along with the rest of the room. She then spun around on her bar stool and fell off it for the third time. She laughed hysterically. "Wow! Did I tell you I'm wasted?"

"Yes. And I think I'm gonna have to cut you off." Said the bar tender feeling a little worried about how she might react.

"Really? Am I Wasted?" asked Sango. The bartender rolled his eyes.

On the other side of the room Sango's drunken behavior did not go unnoticed by Miroku. Neither did her little black dress and matching pumps. He decided to leave the two blonds in revealing pink dresses and help his favorite Intern out.

"I'm calling you a cab." said the bartender picking up the phone and beginning to dial. Miroku pressed the disconnect button.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take her home." He said.

"Miroku! How are you baby?" said Sango hugging her boss. "This is the guy!" she said to the bartender. Miroku suddenly felt confused. Was Sango really that drunk that she would hug him just for seeing him?

"You sure about that?" asked the bartender.

"I'm positive." replied Miroku.

Miroku walked Sango to his Mercedes Benz. As he let go of her for just a second to open her door for her she collapsed to the ground and began to giggle.

"Alright that's enough goofing around." said Miroku as he helped Sango to her feet.

"I'm not goofing around." giggled Sango. Miroku helped her climb into the passenger seat.

"Just try not to distract me while I'm driving." He said calmly. As Miroku stepped into his seat and buckled them both up Sango bit his ear. "Nothing like that."

"Come on baby, I love you!" said Sango.

"Sango your wasted!"

"I know that!" said Sango laughing. "You know Miroku, there's plenty of space in the back of your car for a little fun." hinted Sango.

"Sango believe me, I'm tempted to take advantage of you right now but I won't. Do you know why?" Sango shook her head. "Because that would be wrong." Sango's head fell on top of Miroku's shoulder instantly relaxing them both.

"Is it ok if I lay like this Miroku?" said Sango sleepily. Miroku sighed.

"Maybe just for a little bit. Just not while I'm driving." said Miroku petting the top of Sango's head gently.

Inuyasha was tense. Tomorrow was the day that he would catch the horrible criminal who kidnapped his future bride. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now. He shook himself to focus on what he was doing.

He made a mark on the "A/D" blueprint representing a member of the swat team. Then he became sidetracked again. Was this artist Sesshomaru his brother? True his brother had had an affinity for art when they had known each other, but had he desired to become an artist? It was impossible to tell since Sesshomaru had always been so silent. He had never actually seen Sesshomaru's paintings or known if he practiced art at all. He didn't ever know anything about his brother.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was late. Around 1:00 to be exact. No wonder he was so distracted. "Maybe a nap won't hurt." He said to no one.

He moved over to the loveseat and plopped himself down. He stared at the photo lying on the coffee table. It was of Kagome. G-d she was beautiful. How would she react when she saw him after all these years? She would probably be happy to see him, but only because he was rescuing her from this Arrogant son of a bitch Koga. Oh G-d, what if he molested Kagome! Or what if he killed her! An image of Kagome's bloody corpse flashed through Inuyasha's over worked mind. He stood up from the loveseat. There was no time for a nap now.

Kaede knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome, I have a gift for you." Kagome eagerly opened the door and gasped in immense joy at the sight of her present. It was a beautiful flowing ivory silk strapless gown with a red velvet shawl to compliment it.

"Kaede, It's absolutely stunning! It wasn't stolen was it?" Kaede let out a big laugh.

"Heavens no child. Koga designed it and I sewed it with the finest silk I could find. He said the dress would be perfect for tonight." Kagome looked up from the dress.

"What's tonight?" She asked.

"There is to be an art gallery event in Soho tonight. One of Koga's dear friends is the artist and Koga wanted you to wear the most beautiful gown there because you desearve it." answered Kaede.

Kagome grinned. "I can't thank either of you enough." She said whole heartedly.

"Try it on dear." said Kaede rushing Kagome into her room.

Kagome changed behind her changing curtains. When she stepped out from behind them Kaede nearly fainted.

"Oh my! Don't you look incredible. Koga will be in shock when he sees you!"

Kagome walked over to the full length mirror and almost fainted herself. The dress made her look and feel like a queen. She loved the way that the dress hugged her every curve. She hadn't even looked this pretty on her prom night.

"Is that me?" She asked still not believing how spectacular she looked.

"Who else would it be?" Kagome turned around to look Kaede in the eye.

"Kaede, Thank you, for everything. If it weren't for you I would have tried to escape before I realized that I love it here. With you, Ginta, Hakaku, and Koga too." A sparkling tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. Kaede walked over to Kagome and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Anything for the girl who made my master so happy."

A/N Awwww! How shweeet! Did you like when Sango got drunk? I hope so. Now that the story is almost over sobs I'd like to thank all my reviewers in no specific order. Black-rose23, Kawaii-aku, Polka-dots-alot, daydreamingal, Inuyashasgirl12, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Koriina, Turbotwistedfire, Snow.fantasy, Shinobi-chan and oath keeper87. Your reviews have always inspired me to keep on going! Kisses!

Browneyedgoddess 3


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Koga stepped out of the shower and began to blow dry his hair to a straight, smooth finish. Once he got the last bit of dampness out of his flowing black locks he stared at his reflection. He hadn't noticed until then that he looked much better with his hair down that in his usual high ponytail. He looked gentler, yet scruffier. "Maybe I should wear my hair like this tonight." He said to himself.

With that decision made he clothed his tan muscular body in his Armani jacket and pants with a blue button down shirt. He looked at his reflection one last time and headed towards the spiral staircase.

When he was half-way down the stairs a voice stopped him. "Koga you weren't about to leave with out your date were you?" said Ginta. Koga turned around to find Ginta, Hakaku and Kaede standing in a row at the top of the stairs.

"Well, where is she?" asked Koga feeling rather exited. Kaede cleared her throat.

"May I present you with the lovely Miss Kagome Higurashi." She said proudly.

Kagome stepped out of the corner and began to descend the stair case. Koga's jaw dropped at the angel who was coming towards him. She looked so regal in her ivory silk gown with a red velvet shawl. Her hair was styled into soft waves in a half ponytail and her face was accentuated with peachy blush and matching lip gloss. The dress fit her body like a glove. She was so poised and perfect that Koga began to believe he was having a dream.

"Ka-Kagome, you…look...I don't even know what to say." Kagome giggled bashfully.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said running her fingers through his silky black hair. Koga began to stutter some inaudible words at her touch.

"We all took part in getting her ready." said a beaming Hakaku. "I did her hair."

"I did her makeup." Said Ginta

"Wow! You two should open a beauty shop!" said Koga jokingly.

"Do you really mean that!" said a thrilled Ginta. Koga began to think. Maybe they would be better off doing hair and makeup than robbing banks and other things.

"Sure do." He said giving them a thumbs up. Kagome grinned.

"I think so too." she added.

Koga held his hand out to Kagome. "Don't want to keep the gallery waiting." he said. Kagome grasped Koga's waiting hand.

He guided her to the limo and even opened the door for her. After she was seated he stepped in as well. "Kagome, I have a present for the most beautiful girl in the world." He said pulling out a black velvet jewelry case. He opened it before her eyes. It was a flawless sparkling diamond pendant. Kagome's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. She gazed at it with pure desire. "I swore I would give this to her when I met her, and I certainly think she's sitting right next to me in this limo. Will that girl accept this?" Kagome opened her mouth to say yes but suddenly she remembered the night Koga Tiffany's.

"Where is it from?" she asked skeptically. Koga's ear to ear grin faded.

"Um, why do you want to know?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Koga, did you steal this?" she said closing the box so the shimmering stone would not distract her. Koga hesitated then reluctantly answered.

"Yes. I did steal it. But why does that matter?"

"Because Koga, if you really loved me you would buy me something with hard earned money! You wouldn't give me something you just…stole!" she said with a flaming rage. Koga thought about retaliating by saying something nasty but then decided against it. "Koga, I want you to stop stealing. Please? For me?" she said returning to her normal self. Koga sighed.

"You really want me to stop the thing that lets me get by?" Kagome pleaded with her eyes. "Fine. Then I'll stop. I promise." He said solemnly. "But how will I make money?"

Kagome thought for a second and then it was as if a light bulb lit up over her head. "The violin! Oh Koga you could be a musician!" She said cheerfully. Koga frowned.

"I'm not even that good." He argued.

"Are you kidding me! You are the most amazing violinist I have ever heard!"

"You really think that?" said Koga cynically. Her response was an ecstatic nod. He touched her cheek.

"Well I guess I'm going to be a violinist." Kagome let out a squeal of delight and hugged him.

The two of them spent the rest of the ride chatting away about their future. When Hiten parked in front of the gallery, they unbuckled and waited for him to open their doors. Hiten snuck a glance down the front of Kagome's dress as he helped her out of the car. Luckily for him Koga didn't notice.

As they stepped inside the gallery Kagome let out oohs and ahhs. The large room was swarming with classy looking people in elegant clothes and waiters carrying champagne and fine wines. There was a wall covered in a large green velvet curtain most likely containing the art.

"Wow Koga, This place is great! How did you get a hold of an invitation?"

"The artist and I are good friends." He replied.

Mean while outside the gallery Inuyasha pulled up in a police van containing the swat team. "It's about time your ass showed up." Grumbled Hiten.

"Hey! I live far away from Soho! And don't talk that way to a professional detective!" snapped Inuyasha.

"It's fine. The two of them are in there already. And by the way, nice suit." jested Hiten at Inuyasha's checkered Jacket and dress pants. Inuyasha let out a growl towards him. "Wait, two? You mean Kagome's with him?" Hiten nodded.

The well dressed Swat team stepped out of the van casually so not to appear suspicious. Hiten Placed a bald cap over his long black hair as a disguise. Inuyasha snickered at the sight of the "bald" man before him.

"Let's go." said Hiten gesturing towards the entrance. They stepped inside. Hiten searched the crowd for the familiar faces of Koga and Kagome. "There," he said pointing to them. "by the man with the long silver hair that kind of looks like you Inu boy."

Inuyasha stared in the direction Hiten was Pointing. "Is that…my brother? Yeah, It's him. Kagome looks amazing. But what is she doing out in public with that criminal?" Hiten shrugged.

"I heard them talking in the car about their future. I think they're in love." Hiten replied.

"In...Love?" Inuyasha felt his heart fall a million feet down. That creep had stolen his woman twice. Once when he kidnapped her and second when he made her fall in love with him. Needless to say Inuyasha was pissed off. Now that Inuyasha looked harder at the man with Kagome he looked a lot like the bank robber that that Ayame teller woman had described to the sketcher. It was the same Perpetrator! "Thanks for all your help Hiten." Said Inuyasha as he beckoned the swat team in and walked towards the man who ruined his life.

"So how have you been Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome to her high school friend.

"I've been a little better. My art career is soaring and I'm rich as can be." He said with his emotionless visage. He hadn't changed at all since high school.

"So when do we get to see your magnificent artwork?" asked Koga.

"Just be patient my friend." he answered mysteriously.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" said Inuyasha approaching his older brother in a foolish matter.

"Inuyasha. You were not invited." Said Sesshomaru with a hint of anger.

"I came to surprise my famous artist of a brother." Lied Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome? Is it really the beautiful Kagome Higurashi?"

"You know him?" said Koga feeling puzzled at this strange silver haired man. Inuyasha Glared at Koga with fire in his eyes and then smirked as he grabbed Kagome's hand to place a kiss on it.

"We dated in high school." He replied as he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Um. Hi Inuyasha. So how have you been?" she asked as she struggled to break free of him. Koga stared at them with a twitching eye brow. How dare this enigmatic man in the checkered suit hug his woman.

"I've been so lonely without you Kagome. Did I ever tell you how sorry I was for breaking your trust?"

"Uh, not really." Said Kagome feeling uncomfortable being In Inuyasha's arms after all these years.

"Well I'm truly, honestly sorry about how I broke your heart in high school. Now will you please take me back?" he asked giving her just enough space to look at him.

"Sorry pal, she's my woman now." Said Koga grabbing Kagome away from the stranger. He then punched Inuyasha right in the nose. The crowd around them gasped as he fell backwards into a waiter carrying glasses of red wine which stained Inuyasha's suit. Inuyasha felt the blood coming from his nose and looked at the wine on his jacket. The anger boiling inside of him bubbled up to the surface.

"Now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The swat team surrounded Koga who was holding his hands up.

"Sorry Sess, gotta run." said Koga throwing Kagome over his shoulder and plowing through the armed swat team.

"Don't just stand there get him!" yelled Inuyasha. But Koga was too fast to be caught. But trouble reached it's peak for Koga when he got outside.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Kagome soon after they exited. Koga looked at Kagome's rear and noticed a dart in it. Kagome yawned and began to fall asleep.

Koga heard a sinister cackle and looked forward to find Naraku standing right in front of him. In the flesh.

"Oops, it appears I missed." he said mockingly.

"What did you do to her you crazy ass mother fucker!" yelled Koga.

"Relax. I know she is. It's just a fast acting liquid sedative." Naraku pulled out a gun. "This time I won't miss." He said. And surely he didn't. The dart hit Koga square in the neck and he fell to his knees. "And now, I'll take your woman." Said Naraku picking up Kagome.

"You better put her down." said Koga lethargically. Naraku gazed at the beauty in his arms. She looked so peaceful right now. She would be much more fun than Kagura had been that one night because she was prettier and wouldn't struggle.

"I think she and I will have some fun tonight." said Naraku walking away to his getaway car.

"Ka…go…me." said Koga before he fell fast asleep.

Just as Naraku had disappeared in his car and Koga was officially catching some Zs, Inuyasha and the swat team ran out of the Gallery and carried Koga to the police station for questioning.

A/N Uh oh! Like I said before it doesn't look good for Koga and Kagome. Thank you everybody who reviewed. Go ahead and review more if you like. Reviews make my day!


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Koga woke up in a daze. His vision was blurry and he couldn't remember where he was or what happened the night before. As soon as his eyes came into focus he realized where he was. He was in a jail cell! And Kagome was with Naraku! That slimy ass was to do who knows what to her! Poor Kagome. She was so weak and fragile that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. He had to get out of there! He ran up to the bars and shook them with all his might.

"Let me out of here I have to save my woman!" He bellowed. A guard approached his cell.

"Good you're awake. Now we can start the questioning." said the guard. He unlocked the door and cautiously opened it.

"Fuck that! I have to save Kagome!" said Koga as he ran past the guard. He was stopped by two other guards who were much larger than the last. They hand cuffed him and dragged him to the room with the one way glass. In that room Koga was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. "Ouch!" He whined.

"Well, well. If it isn't Koga Wolfe. You've been doing a lot of shit that you're not supposed to be doing." Koga looked up to see who was talking. It was that silver haired man who was all over Kagome. Inu something or another. "Murder, robbery, kidnapping, and you get away with it all. But now we finally caught you." Koga muttered something. Inuyasha walked over to Koga and squatted next to him. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"I'VE NEVER MURDERED IN MY LIFE!" he yelled. Inuyasha backed away massaging his aching ears.

"Why did you kidnap Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha. Koga remained silent. "I said why did you kidnap Kagome!" Still no words from Koga. "Are you listening to me you piece of shit!" said Inuyasha kicking Koga with anger in every punt.

"You listen to me! Kagome is with the real murderer! If you let me out of here I'll show you where he lives and we can save her! But you have to trust me. Do you think you can do that considering Kagome loves me and not you?" Inuyasha held up his nose.

"Why should I trust a lying thief!"

"Because if you don't, only god knows what'll happen to Kagome." said Koga solemnly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright. Let's go." He said through clenched teeth.

Naraku plopped an unconscious Kagome on his bed. "Oh yes. I'll enjoy this very much." he said to himself. He bent over so he could hover above her frame. She was perfection. "I must admire your taste in woman Koga. But I'll be doing a lot more than admiring with this one." He smirked at the thought of Koga's face when he found out that his woman had been violated.

He gazed at Kagome's full lips and smooth skin. He licked her chest and moaned. "You're delicious." He said to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He lifted up the bottom of her ivory silk gown. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. As he was just about to carry out the deed, he heard a gun shot. He had to see what was going on. He could deal with the woman later on.

Kagura had finally learned how to unlock the door. A bullet in the lock did the trick. She gingerly opened the door so it wouldn't squeak. Now was her chance. With Naraku busy doing Koga's bitch, she could finally escape. But just as Kagura opened the door to freedom, also known as the back door, her conscience kicked in. She couldn't let the same thing that happened to her happen to this girl. She had to save this girl from a fate worse than death. Naraku's peanus.

"Turn here." said Koga to Inuyasha. They arrived at Naraku's hide away. Now was the time to save Kagome. Koga unbuckled his seat belt and exited the police car. "I'm going to do this on my own. Ok?" he said.

"No! Not Ok! I'm the one who's going to save her! Not you!" said Inuyasha who also exited the car.

"Seriously, I'm going to go in by myself. If you think I'm a toll on your temper this guy will drive you nuts!" warned Koga. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed!" yelled Inuyasha.

"How would I physically be able to come crying to you if I got myself killed? Not that that's going to happen but still you're not making sense."

"That may be true but your just wasting time!" Inuyasha said while pointing to his watch. Koga nodded and rushed into the ramshackle house.

Kagome yawned and stretched. When she opened her eyes and noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and she began to feel afraid. This was not her luxurious feather bed at Koga's. Nor was it the oriental designed room. This room had sickly yellow walls, an unfinished wood floor with out carpeting and the bed was small and lumpy. She then noticed the bottom of her gorgeous dress was folded up so her underwear was visible. Why was she in this room? Where was this room?

Koga kicked the front door and it fell to the ground. "Naraku! Where are you and what have you done with my woman!" he roared. Naraku appeared from around the corner with his terrible smirk present.

"I'm glad you're here Koga. I wouldn't want you to miss the death of 'your woman.'" He said holding up quotes with his fingers. Koga could feel the fury boiling inside of him but remained calm on the surface.

"I've never killed anyone before. I never thought I would ever want to. But then I met you. Ever since I swore that you would be the first and last man to die at my hand." said Koga with a face of stone. Naraku clapped slowly.

"Bravo My friend. You win the Oscar for your performance as a person of bravery. But I can tell that you are very afraid right now." said Naraku. Just then Koga noticed a familiar face sneaking up behind Naraku holding a lamp. It was Kagome. But Koga's staring made it obvious to Naraku that there was someone there. Naraku spun around just as Kagome was about to bash his head in with the lamp. He grabbed her by the waist and put a gun to her head. Her face went from vengeful to fearful in an instant.

"LET HER GO!" screamed Koga. Naraku revealed a horrible grin.

"Don't worry. I'll let her go. For a price." he said with his sinister smile still gracing his face.

"Anything! Just let her go!" pleaded Koga.

"You will join Kagura and I. We will all be one big happy family of murders." said Naraku. Kagome struggled to break free.

"Koga No! Let him kill me! My life is worth nothing compared to your freedom!" wept Kagome. Naraku slapped Kagome across the face with his gun. Her cheek began to bleed.

"Let him decide for himself you stupid slut!" scolded Naraku. Kagome sobbed even more. Koga's knees began to buckle and his lips quivered. For the first time in a long time he had not known what to do. In the past he had always been able to talk or punch his way out of anything. But now he was at a loss for words and felt like he couldn't move.

With either decision he made he would lose Kagome. If he said he wouldn't join Naraku Kagome would die. If he did join Naraku Kagome would leave him. It was a lose or lose situation. But he couldn't let Kagome die. He just couldn't.

"Alright Naraku. I'll join you." said Koga sadly. Naraku laughed out loud and threw Kagome to the floor. He kept on laughing until he felt that an icy cold gun was pressed against his temple. He saw through the corner of his eye that the pistol was being held by a fuming Kagura.

"So this is how you thank me for all that I've done for you? I gave you a home, food, clothes and company. You don't really want to kill me Kagura now do you." said Naraku sweetly.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you! First you kill my parents and take me away from my younger sister, then you force me to help you kill innocent people, then you rape me, next you beat me, and now you try to talk me out of killing you! I hate you so much!" said Kagura with hot tears running down her cheeks. Naraku just laughed again. Kagura pulled the trigger. Purple blood splattered from his temple and he fell to the ground. His smirk was no longer there. "Go. Get out of here!" said Kagura to the two lovers. They did not move.

"Thank you Kagura. I'm sorry I ever hated you." said Koga sincerely. He picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her out the door to the police car.

Koga exited the run down shack with his true love in his arms. He knew that this could possibly be the last time he ever saw her seeing that now he would be going to jail for a while. Kagome would most likely move on and find some other lucky guy with out a criminal record. He knew he didn't deserve such a beautiful, kind, caring woman. He set her down next to the police car and opened the door for her. They both entered silently.

As the car started moving, Koga looked over at Kagome. She stared off into space. Not blinking and looking white as a ghost. "Kagome?" asked a concerned Koga. She continued to stare into oblivion. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You've never seen a person die before have you?" She shook her head as a tear slid down her perfect cheeks.

"I can't say I have. But that's not what's bothering me." She replied. "Koga, will I ever see you again?" She said coming out of her trance. Koga sighed and massaged his temples. It always helped him think straight.

"I really hope so. But why would you want to? I mean, I'm a thief. I'm nothing but a dirty rotten thief. Why would you ever want me to be part of your life? I…" Kagome put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Because this thief loves me, and no matter how much I deny it, I love this thief too." She said softly through tears. Koga looked into her eyes and began to cry as well. She rested her head on his warm chest. She heard his steady heart beat and relaxed into it.

Koga smelled her hair. The lavender aroma he may never enjoy again.

When they arrived at the police station, there were three guards waiting for them. Inuyasha looked at Koga through the metal cross bars. "This is your stop Koga. But before you go, I want you to know that I'm glad I trusted you." He smiled at Koga. Koga Smiled back at him.

"I'm glad I trusted you. But please don't touch Kagome. Can I trust you to that?" he said.

"You have my word." said Inuyasha. Koga opened the door and was surrounded by the guards who hand cuffed him. Koga walked backwards looking into the window of the police car at Kagome who had her hand pressed against the glass. Her warm brown eyes were glistening with tears. She mouthed the words "I love you." He mouthed the words "I love you too." As the car pulled away his eyes welled up with tears. "Please don't forget me." He said to her even though she was gone.

Kagome reluctantly knocked on the door to her apartment. Sango opened the door a crack. "Oh, Kagome. You're back." Kagome raised an eye brow.

"I return from being kidnapped and all you have to say to me is _that_?" she said fuming.

"I like your dress." said Sango.

"What is going on here?" yelled Kagome. Sango opened the door and revealed that she was wearing an over sized "guns n roses" concert T-shirt. She flipped on the lights and in the back round was Miroku walking around in a toga made of bed sheets.

"Whoa Sango! What have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Well, Um, Miroku and I…are in love." said Sango bashfully.

"Oh, Congratulations." said Kagome sadly. She walked over to the window and stared at the silvery moon.

"I'll never forget you Koga. Never in a million years."

A/N blows nose How beautiful. Sobs don't worry readers. There is still one more chapter to go. cries I will miss writing this story so much! As always reviews are appreciated. And thank you for reading!


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been six years since Koga's arrest. If he hadn't taken the blame for killing Naraku it would have been a much shorter sentence. Kagome placed the coffee grounds in the coffee machine and added the water. Now that Sango had moved in with Miroku she was all alone. She still thought about Koga every day of her life since the day he had been locked up. She longed for him. Just then the phone rang. She answered.

"Yes?" she said as she would for any other phone call.

"Um, hi Kagome, it's Inuyasha." said the shaky voice on the other end.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha how are you?" she said casually.

"I'm alright. Listen, I have some good news, well, good for you anyway. Koga's going to be released today. Would you like to come see him?" The receiver slowly began to slip from Kagome's grip but she caught it just in time. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The thrill almost overwhelmed her and she forgot to answer him. "Kagome?"

"Wasn't he supposed to have nine years?" she asked.

"Good behavior." answered Inuyasha. Kagome's hands began to shake with the exhilaration of the event that had just occurred. She could finally see the only one she had ever loved truly. Was this a dream?

"I'd love to see him!" she cried out.

"Ok then. Stop by around nine thirtyish. See you later." Inuyasha said before he hung up.

Kagome rushed to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and suddenly remembered that she was not twenty four anymore. She was thirty. She was beginning to develop crow's feet, dark circles and she swore she found a strand of grey in her black hair. Her once perfect figure was starting to get extra clumps of fat in her rear and thighs due to her metabolism slowing down. She looked at the clock. She would be late for work in a few minutes.

She put her hair up in a professional looking bun and put on some moisturizer, nude lipstick and foundation. She then put on her beige pantsuit and brown stilettos. At nine thirty she would see Koga again.

Koga woke up to the cell door sliding open. He shaded his eyes from the light coming in from the hall way. "Your day has come my friend." said Inuyasha who appeared to be the one who opened the door.

"My day for what?" said Koga pessimistically.

"Freedom." replied Inuyasha. Koga suddenly felt more awake after he heard that last beautiful word. He rushed off the cot and hurried out off the cramped cement cell.

He followed Inuyasha down the hallway to the main lobby to be signed out. As he opened the door it was as if he heard angels singing. He was away from the smelly cells and no longer had to worry about dropping the soap. But more importantly he was on his way to a new life free of crime. Just for Kagome he would try his best to become a violinist. Sweet Kagome. Whether or not he ever saw her again was in fate's hands. For the six long years he had been locked up he didn't go one day without her on his mind. What she was doing, thinking and wearing were the top three thoughts. He looked at his reflection in the glass doors. He looked terrible. His long once silky hair was a complete rat's nest and he had grown a beard that was streaked with grey. His skin was white as snow and his eyes were blood shot. His body was still in tip top shape since he had been doing hard labor everyday. He sighed. It looked like his days pimping were over. But that didn't matter because the only woman he wanted was Kagome.

He stepped out the door looking down at his feet. He looked up to see the world again and saw something even better along with it. A woman with black hair in a bun wearing a beige pantsuit stood outside with tears in her eyes. "Kagome?" he asked while his eyes welled up with tears as well. She didn't answer. Instead she ran up to him and hugged him so hard he was caught off guard. He rubbed her back and smelled her hair. Still the same soothing lavender scent. "I can't believe it's you!" He said through the lump in his throat. She pulled away. He gazed at her. She looked older, but she still had the same enchanting brown eyes. He knew she would always have those sparkling eyes. She smiled at him.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she said before she began to kiss him hungrily on his lips. They kissed for a whole forty five seconds then pulled away and kissed some more. Kagome pulled away again after twenty seconds.

"You tease." said Koga endearingly. He then leaned in for more of her lips but she turned away.

"There's a job opening at the metropolitan opera house for a violinist. I think you should audition." she suggested. Koga just stared at her with utter confusion. "You're going to need a job in order to make money." explained Kagome.

"We can worry about that later. I just want to enjoy my freedom right now." said Koga.

"Would you like to come enjoy some freedom at my apartment?" she asked. Koga raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

"What kind of freedoms would I be enjoying?" he asked suggestively as he let his hands slide down her back to her rear.

"Not that kind!" warned Kagome. Koga quickly lifted his hands off of her butt and held them up above his head as if there was a gun being aimed at him.

"Someone got a little feisty while I was away!" he said. "I'd love to come to your apartment and just talk or drink coffee or anything else you want to do, as long as I can be with you." he said with a loving smile on his face. Kagome smiled back with just as much love.

"This weekend, my friends Miroku and Sango are getting married. I'm going to be the maid of honor. But Miroku still doesn't have a best man. Do you think that would be something you'd want to do?" asked Kagome as she drove her Mercedes benz home. Koga thought for a moment.

"I don't really know him but I suppose I could be his best man if he needs one. But all I want to do right now is take a shower, shave and relax." He said resting his head on Kagome's shoulder. She stroked his gnarly black hair.

"You can do whatever you want when we get home." She said.

Koga stepped out of the bathroom with a pink towel tied around his waist. Kagome was not home. She must have been at work. He saw a post it note on the other side of the bathroom door. It read… "Koga, went to work. There are some razors under the bathroom sink. Help yourself to the fridge." Koga snickered. Since when was Kagome so organized? He brushed his hair to a tangle free state and shaved of his beard. He looked in the mirror. He was still pale as a ghost but he looked much healthier and less like a prisoner.

The weekend of Sango and Miroku's wedding had arrived. Kagome stared in envy at Sango in her beautiful Valentino bridal gown. The bridesmaids were all wearing peach colored chenille halter dresses that though were quite lovely could not compare to Sango.

"Wow Sango! You look…wow Sango!" said Kagome in slight shock.

"That good huh?" asked Sango giddily. Sango was absolutely glowing with happiness. It was her wedding day and she was too be marrying the love of her life.

"Yes that good! Oh Sango I'm so happy for you!" squealed Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome. If it weren't for you I would have never been able to realize that Miroku was the one for me." said Sango choking back tears.

"Maybe I should get kidnapped more often." said Kagome jokingly. Sango laughed whole heartedly.

Miroku breathed heavily into the paper bag Koga provided him. He stopped for a moment to speak. "I know that Sango's the one for me but…It's going to be really hard to get used to not being able to flirt with anyone I want!" he then began to breath into his paper bag again. Koga slapped him.

"You love her right?" Miroku nodded. "You want to be with her the rest of your life right?" Miroku nodded again. "Then get out there and make her your wife!" Koga patted Miroku on the back. "You can do this!"

"I can do this!" said an empowered Miroku. They checked their reflections one last time and headed out to get Miroku married.

At the wedding reception everyone was having the time of their lives. They all danced in each others arms to "What a wonderful world." Kagome rested her head on Koga's strong shoulder. He stroked her hair which was in the half ponytail it had been in the night of the art gallery opening. His hair had been cut shoulder length for his new job as a violinist.

"Kagome?" he asked while rubbing her back.

"Hmmm?" she said half listening half dreaming.

"I need to ask you a favor." He said. She lifted her head up off his shoulder sleepily and gave him her full attention. "I think it was fate that we met in that alley way after all those years and…This is going to be kind of hard to ask but…will you marry me? I don't have a ring or anything but…"

"Oh Koga of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for you to ask me this whole week!" She screamed loud enough to alert the whole ballroom. It was dead silent for a moment but then cheers and applause could be heard through out the room.

They shared a passionate kiss and then went home. There was a lot of planning to do for they're future.

THE END

A/N Well, that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. For all you sess/kag lovers look out for my next story, A New Wave. Summarie's in my bio! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reading! I love you all! Kisses! Hugs!


End file.
